Packet of Hidden Missions
The Packet of Hidden Missions is a mission pack. It is very hidden. To access it, go to Clock on Easy mode. Play as normal, but get a Time Leaper when you get close to round 50. You have to make it 2/2 on round 50 after destroying the first M.O.A.B. But, if you don't make it 2/2 before the second M.O.A.B. appears, you have to start all over! (Spoiler: Upgrade to 2/1 or 1/2, on rounds before 50, then upgrade to 2/2 on round 50!) Go into freeplay mode and lose at 12:00. (Rounds 60, 72, 84, 96, etc.) Enter Clock in Deflation Mode and you'll find your 2/2 Time Leaper! It even keeps its target priority and pop count! Lose at 12:00 again, and the clock ticks super fast! After a few seconds, the hands fly off, and the clock's face falls down. Your Time Leaper warps 5 seconds ahead of time, then warps back right next to the face. But then it decides to take a nap. You enter the clock and find a key. Now, go to the Special Missions page and you'll find a keyhole at the end of the list. Your key doesn't fit, but the Time Leaper's does! As soon as you try to put the key in the hole by dragging it, the Time Leaper appears and unlocks it, revealing an E.V.O.L.V.E. and a N.O.O.B. that you need to fight on Hard mode. You start with 100,000 cash, 100 lives, and a 2/2 Time Leaper in the middle. Once you defeat it, you can drag your key to another keyhole that the weak E.N.T.I.T.Y. was guarding. The first mission in the Packet of Hidden Missions, called "The Purple Bloo'N'''s", gets unlocked. Enter to find yourself on Park Path. You start with $180, in Hard mode. A round of 10 Purple Bloons and an Anti-OP Tower Bloon comes in. Agents and Cheat Codes aren't allowed. And no, your Time Leaper isn't here. I'll leave it to you to find out how to clear the mission. :P After beating "The Purple Bloo'N's", a giant Purple Bloon breaks out of the side of the "mission box", followed by a reward of 40 Monkey Money, a box filled with...something, and then a waterfall. The 2/2 Time Leaper surfs down the waterfall on one of E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s cracked Auracrysts. The Auracryst breaks when the Time Leaper reaches the bottom of the waterfall, and the box gets stuck under a river! Beat "The Purple Bloo'N's" again. This time, the huge Purple Bloon is larger, and it clogs the waterfall! Click on the box, and it opens, revealing the other 8 missions. The Apopalypt'I'c M.O.A.B.s In this mission, you have to fight M.O.A.B. class Bloons in an Apopalypse manner in Alternate World You start with only $3000 and a free 2/2 Time Leaper. (You can't upgrade it, though) You must fight M.O.A.B.s, D.M.O.A.B.s, M.O.A.B.W.W.s, B.F.B.s, and Z.O.M.G.s, in that order. After beating 50 Z.O.M.G.s, you win and get rewarded with 50 Monkey Money. The Blimp That Never E'N'ds In this mission, a special M.O.A.B. appears on Park Parh. Your Time Leaper isn't here. The M.O.A.B. takes 1 hit to pop and holds itself, but travels at 1/99999 of the speed of a N.I.A.T.F.G. Abilities and 1-hit kill things don't work. If you get a Time Leaper, there are more rounds. You have infinite cash. You can only destroy it with a TOTMG, but NOT just by attacking it normally...(Hint: The driver is Darthus...) The reward is 200 Monkey Money. Toxic '''J'amboree You get $500,000 to defeat 50 T.O.X.I.C.W.A.S.T.E.s on Monkey Lane. (Computer crash imminent!) The reward is 300 Monkey Money. Usern'A'''mes Everywhere! You have to fight all the User Blimps on Lost City, with $100,000. They are Everliving, meaning they have a 20% chance to hold THEMSELVES! The reward is 70 Monkey Money. 'K'aboom! In this mission, you use Bomb Towers and Exploding Pineapples to fight Creeper Bloons, Nuke Bloons, and I.G.B.M.s in an Apopalypse manner. Pass 10 rounds to win 300 Monkey Money! The Fourth D'I'mension You find yourself in The Fabric of Reality, in Easy mode. However, ALL the Bloons have the Four-Dimensionality property! The reward is a whopping 3000 Monkey Money! Cob'W'eb Trouble You find yourself at Cube Land. But cobwebs are all over! They slow anything in them-Bloons, blimps, towers-to half speed! When the track switches, a few Cave Spiders make new webs, while some Steves cut some old ones. Cave Spiders and Steves only interact with the cobwebs, they don't hurt your towers. Pass Easy mode here to win! (No Time Leaper here!) The reward is 400 Monkey Money. M'I'''necraft + BTD6 Beat Cube Land in an Apopalypse manner, with only Minecraft-related Bloons and towers. (No Time Leaper) You start with $2000. Pass 20 rounds in this special Apopalypse Mode to win 250 Monkey Money! After beating missions #1-9, you find a button next to the missions. Click it to be teleported to a battle with Dimensional Bloon on The Eye track. You start with $200000 and your unupgradable 2/2 Time Leaper. No reward :( But Dimensional Bloon holds a black blimp now-Ninjakiwi!!! Ninjakiwi has 1,500,000 health and looks like a completely black B.F.B., but only travels at the speed of a N.I.A.T.F.G. and has no abilities. It holds 3 of each User Blimp other than itself and the Annoying IPs. Once you beat it, CONGRATS!!! You've beaten the Packet of Hidden Missions! You win 10000 Monkey Money, 100 Tokens, and 50,000,000 XP! (WOW, that's a lot of XP!) The Ninjakiwi blimp turned out being the last User Blimp, being a clone of Ninjakiwi. Category:Special Missions